If I Were A Boy
by TeamNellie
Summary: Nellie's always felt out of place, but when she joins McKinley's Glee Club, she finally feels accepted. Until Nellie gets her fair share of bullying from the boys of McKinley. Bold, Nellie decides to show the boys what a real gentleman is; with the help of a pair of sciccors and a Dalton Academy uniform..


**Let me set the scene for you...**

**Set in the Glee world, Nellie is brand new to McKinley Highschool. Always being insecure and suicidal, it's nice for her to find a home in the New Directions. When bullying from the boys becomes too much, bold Nellie decides to show the bys at a real gentlemen is, with the help of a pair of sciccors, and a Dalton Academy uniform.**

**Review! And enjoy. :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: The Gleeks, The Cheerios, and The Insecure**

I walked down the halls of McKinley Highschool slowly. I ignored the the questioning stares and the snickers. Maybe they weren't snickering at me. Maybe it was just my imagination.

Unlike a normal 16 year old's imagination, mine didn't include getting drunk and going to parties while dating a NFL player. It simply included ending my damn life on this damn planet.

I yawned as I reached my locker, letting my forehead fall on to the cold metal. The first day of public school was turning out to be strenuous for me. Ever since my sister commited suicide, and my two brothers both died in war, I was homeschooled and went to therapy sessions. When my parents believed I was ready, I was plopped into McKinley High. And boy, did it really fucking suck. I lifted my head up, fumbling with my lock and finally swinging to door open. My anti-depressants nearly tumbled out, but I caught it and hid it in my pocket quickly. Looking around to make sure no one saw that, I exchanged my new math textbook for an Earth Science one. I shut my locker and turned around, coming face to face with a petite girl.

She was wearing a creative out fit, a cute black dress with a blue lining at the bottom, and a jean jacket on top. The jacket was sequined with stars and glitter, a little too childish and flashy for my taste. She wore white knee socks, and black sandals. Socks and sandals? I wanted to leave this girl now. "I'm Lindsay Mayo." She held out a hand, blinding me with a spunky smile. I shook her hand slowly, mumbling, "Nellie. Nellie Vixenaos."

"Nice to meet you, Kelly."

"It's Nell-"

"Anyway," Lindsay handed me a piece of paper that had been in her hands. I took it, reading the top.

**JOIN THE NEW DIRECTIONS!**

I raised an eyebrow at Lindsay, clearly asking what the hell The New Directions was. Her face lit up. "It's a Glee club. When everyone sings in the background while I sing all the solos. It's fun, I promise. We have auditions in the choir room after school, starting at five. See you there."

I wondered how Lindsay knew I could sing, and watched her frilly dress bounce and she danced away. Then I remembered I had picture in my locker of me at a microphone with my guitar. That would do it. I stared at the New Directions sheet, crumbled it, and threw it on the floor.

I began making my way to Earth Science, using my long, black hair to hide my face from football players and Cheerios. The Cheerios bothered me the most about this school. With their curvy, supermodel bodies and peppiness, it made me look in the mirror every night and the bathroom and shred a razor across my wrist.

But I did that before I came to McKinley anyway.

I sighed, looking at the floor and walking into science. The rest of the day went painfully slow, and the entire time I kept peeking into the choir room. When school ended, I threw my backpack over my shoulder and started to head for the buses. I spotted that Lindsay girl holding out flyers to people, and all of them ignoring her and shoving her out of their way. I winced. I didn't like that she was getting pushed around and ignored. She was the only person, besides the teachers, who had started a conversation with me. I turned on my heel, heading to the choir room. I walked in, turning on the lights. No one was in there.

I looked at my watch. It was only four o'clock. Auditions started a five. I ran my fingers of the cool keys of the nice piano, before pressing down one of the keys. The sound rang through the room, and I couldn't help but want to sit down and play. I pressed down the keys passionately, playing the beginning of I'm Yours.

"Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it. I tried to be chill, but you're so hot that I melted. I fell right through the cracks, and now I'm trying to get back! Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my best test, and nothing's gonna stop me but devine intervention, I reckon-"

"Hi, there."

I screamed, jumping, my hands slipping off the piano keys and my feet tripping over the piano bench. I heard a small chuckle and looked up to see a blondish boy, his hair looking wind blown, and chunky hipster glasses. He held out a hand, and I grabbed it. He helped me up, ruflling my hair. I flicked up the hood of my black hoodie, glaring at him.

"Sorry for the scare. You've got a nice voice there. A little Florence & The Machine in there, Katy Perry, and little bit off-what's your name?"

"N-Nellie."

"And a little bit of N-Nellie."

I rolled my eyes, picking up the piano bench. "You scared the shit out of me," I told him, and a goofy grin spread across his face. "Are you in the New Directions, or whatever?"

"Yeah. I like to meet the newbies when they audition. You auditioning?"

"... I think."

"You'll get in, for sure, with a voice like that," he walked over and sat in one of the chairs that lined the wall of the choir room. My eyes glanced at the chairs, and I pondered where I would sit if I got in the Glee club. I looked away from the boy as I heard someone enter the room. I watched as a blonde girl rolled in on a wheelchair, holding the hand of a small boy. Everyone seemed different in this club.

I smiled. Maybe I'd fit in.

The smell of perfume, gossip, and gatorade made me turn around to see a group of three Cheerios walk in, their short skirts dancing at their thighs. My insecure mode turned on, and I folded my arms of my chest, and sat down on the piano bench, hiding my face. The three stopped chattering as they passed me, then continued to spread rumors as I was out of sight.

More people filed in, until it was about four forty-five. I had 15 minutes. Would I have to sing acapella? Did I have to prepare something? Shit. I looked around, and nearly screamed again as an older man ran into the room. "Glee!" He yelled, and everyone sitting in the chairs cheered. I sat behind him at the piano awkwardly. By the time he was done introducing the year to the club, it was past five. "Now guys, I know you're dissapointed that we didn't get any auditions this year.." Everyone's eyes went straight to me at the piano. "What are you guys.." He turned around, spotting me. "Well, hello there."

I stood up, nodding. "Hi. I'm, uh, Nellie Vixenoas.. I was hoping for an audition."

"And an audition you'll get, Nellie!" The teacher exclaimed. "What do you have prepared?"

"Umm.. I was wondering if I could just fiddle around on the piano, play a tune," I sat down by the piano as he nodded, and I closed my eyes. I began to glide my fingers across the ivory, singing My Heart Will Go On.

By the time I reached the last note, I was sure I was sitting on a stage, a full house and nothing could stop me. After I sang the final line, I continued with a small piano slowly, finishing. I opened my eyes, looking at the faces of the current Glee club members. They began to clap, but my heart sank as I saw that the three Cheerios and not even sweet Lindsay had clapped. What did I do wrong? I forced a smile as the teacher yelled, "Welcome to Glee, Nellie!"


End file.
